Wicked
by MrsRen
Summary: She's engaged to one Malfoy and coveting another. [HEED WARNINGS INSIDE.] [ONESHOT.]


**Title: Wicked **

**Pairing: Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Summary: She's engaged to one Malfoy and coveting another.**

**Rating: Mature/Explicit**

**Warnings: Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Use of Polyjuice, Rough, D/s elements, and Infidelity. If any of this is an issue for you, I would suggest not reading. **

**Author's Note: This was prompted by a tumblr anon months ago, who asked for a Lucius/Hermione. I have two other requests currently living in my spreadsheet for these two, and this was so much fun to write, I may write something for them that has more...substance. **

**This story is not beta'd and all mistakes are my own. **

* * *

A wail echoed throughout the manor, desperate and wanton, so loudly that he was unable to escape it. From the end of the wing, he could hear her begging for it, and knew that she was likely bent over another piece of furniture.

His quill snapped in his grip. The candles in the study flickered before going out altogether. Surrounded by a normally quiet afternoon while he reviewed what the Ministry was going to take from him next since they believed that hadn't already taken enough, he was faced with a dilemma.

It shouldn't have been a hard choice, all things considered.

The little, shrieking witch was engaged to his only son.

Lucius didn't particularly like her, but with the choices of losing his heir, or welcoming her into the family...

And there was the troublesome fact that he was absurdly attracted to her.

Ink seeped into the parchment down to the grooves in the wood as he debated. Waging an internal war with himself, he already knew what the result would be.

* * *

He waited until Draco was due to take a trip out of the country. There was the risk that the girl would later mention how Draco had come back so soon—which he planned to deal with, just a slight memory charm and not quite Obliviation—but there was also the fact that Lucius knew once he had her, he would have to have her again.

And again.

It was a terrible idea.

He took the potion near the time when she would Floo home. Lucius knew that she would immediately make her way toward the library, knew that she was still making her way through it even months after she'd moved into the manor, and it would have been a lie to say he hadn't envisioned bending her over the table she could often be found at.

It would be so easy to toss her skirt up and slide his hand between her thighs. To spread her slick cunt while he gripped her hips so hard she'd have bruises as he fucked her

His own wife had never engaged in such debauchery. She much preferred gentle sex, unless she'd had too much to drink. For the entirety of their marriage, Lucius had never complained.

He hadn't wanted to rut against her like a fucking animal until he saw this little witch bent over every surface of the manor.

They were ridiculous. It was a wonder anything else got done.

And they were shite at silencing charms.

Wearing a face that was so similar to his own, Lucius followed her. From down the corridor, he watched the sway of her hips, watched her tie her hair up with an elastic that miraculously didn't break. She must have known he was there.

Granger had already taken a seat by the time he entered, just catching the door as it nearly swung shut. "I'm thrilled you've arrived home early. Today was terrible."

"Oh?" He drawled. "What happened?"

She waved her hand, making a non-committal sound. "It's always the same thing. You know that."

For his sake, Lucius hoped she would explain it again.

"No one wants a _Mudblood—_" she spat the word, and stared at him "—in a public seat. The Wizarding World is already so backward, and I have to manage to overturn no less than three laws before anyone will take me seriously."

In spite of his previous views of blood purity—which weren't completely the same anymore—he found himself agreeing. "I'm sure you'll make them regret ever looking down upon you."

Her eyes cut to him, _through _him. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes, I do. You're brilliant." Merlin, did he know that. Draco had always been obsessed with the irritating witch even though it had taken years to shift away from his own bigotry.

Granger was still staring at him.

It unnerved him.

"You didn't come in here to ask me about my day."

Lucius tilted his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I?" As if he knew how his son talked to her. From the looks—and sounds—of it, they rarely did any talking.

"I know we talked about… that fantasy before you left, but I'm not entirely sure it's a good idea. If your father were to catch us…" Big, brown eyes grew even wider and she nibbled her bottom lip.

He wanted to do that.

He was losing his fucking mind.

_What had she just said?_

Granger tapped her fingers against the table, still chewing her lip. "I don't know why you want to have sex in his study anyway. I'm sure there are wards specifically designed to keep anyone but him, or maybe your mother out. Not to mention, if he caught us—" her eyes fluttered shut, and her eyelashes met her cheeks "—it would be humiliating. I would never be able to look him in the eye again."

Lucius' breath caught in his throat. He needed to say something. "Father won't be home until tomorrow morning." He covered her hand with his own. "As for the wards, they'll let any Malfoy through. He won't know."

"And if he finds out?" She breathed, her eyes growing dark.

Arching a brow, he took pleasure in the way she shivered when he ran his fingers up her arm. It was the slightest touch, hardly there, and she was so responsive. It was no wonder Draco couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Lucius stood behind her, his fingers trailing along the side of her neck, and her pulse quickened. He bent down, pressed his lips just behind her ear. It seemed to him that the little minx wanted to get caught.

He'd seen the way her eyes dilated at the thought.

She leaned into him. "Draco?"

There were an innumerable amount of things Lucius would give to hear _his_ name come from her. "If he discovered us, I would continue fucking you until your legs gave out." He murmured, hooking his finger under her chin. Lucius tilted it up, and kissed a path down her neck as he pulled her chair out. He knelt in front of her, pleased by the way her small hands fisted in his shirt.

"Oh, God." Hermione stood from her chair, still rubbing her legs together, and nodded toward the door. "If you're sure…"

Oh, he was positive he would continue fucking her no matter who walked into the room, Lucius thought wryly.

As they walked down the corridor, there was the irritating sway to her hips again. It made him want to shove her to the wall and rip her skirt up. He could fuck her against the wall, press her into an impossible position with her legs against his chest while her ankles were over his shoulders and he stretched her pretty cunt.

She locked the door when they entered the study. Hesitating at the door, Lucius realised he would have to be the first one to initiate.

Or so he thought.

Hermione stretched up to kiss him. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled. Her nails scraped the surface of his scalp. "Draco, please—"

Of course she didn't want to wait.

Lucius picked her up, his hands settling on the swell of her arse while she locked her ankles around him. He sunk onto the sofa in the room, kneading her soft flesh as she rocked against him. When he pulled his hands away, he didn't waste any time in unbuttoning her shirt and tossing it to the floor.

Her tits were so much prettier than he'd previously thought.

She wasn't wearing a fucking bra. What kind of witch was this?

As if reading his thoughts, she grinned. "I don't like the lines. It's a charm. Besides—" her lashes met her cheeks "—you like it."

He cupped them, stroked his thumb across their centres until her nipples stiffened. Lucius watched her eyes darken, watched her squirm in his lap and he knew she was seconds from telling him to get on with it, due to all of the other times he'd seen them.

Her head tipped backwards. Hermione shuddered. "Lick me."

Lucius dipped his head and dragged his tongue across her nipple before closing his mouth around it. He drew the pert tip into his mouth, laving it and sucking while she keened above him.

Hermione vanished his clothes.

_What the fuck? _

"I don't think you'll be needing them." She whispered, reaching between them. Her hand wrapped around his cock, and stroked slowly. "Is there anything _you _want?"

"Need to fuck your throat." The admission forced its way free of his mouth, and for a moment, Lucius worried it would scare her away. It didn't. In fact, she looked overly pleased by it. "On your knees," Lucius ordered, his voice hardening.

She slid her skirt off, allowing it to pool at her feet before sinking to her knees. Wicked witch that she was, Hermione gave the head of his cock a tentative lick while wrapping her hands around it. "Like this?"

He growled.

The head barely passed her lips before she pulled away with an obscene _pop!_

Lucius dug his fingers into her hair, and guided her.

Sweet fucking Circe, she took each inch without gagging, at least until it hit the back of her throat. Breathy moans spilt from her mouth as he fucked her throat, each thrust rougher than the last.

She moaned even when her eyes began to water, and her hands gripped his thighs.

She was going to fucking _kill_ him.

"I could fill your mouth." He murmured. And as tempting as the thought was, Lucius held back while pulling her back onto the sofa. "Lay back."

There was a trace of uncertainty in her eyes, but she listened. Hermione parted her legs while resting her head against the armrest. She played with her tits, tracing a circle around her nipples before lightly pinching them. "Draco?"

Her cunt was dripping wet. Just as pretty and pink as he'd seen while she spread her legs in every room of the manor, she was glistening. He dragged the tip of his finger through her folds. "You're soaked." Two fingers entered her, curling inside of her.

She was flushed as her hips lifted, and her back arched.

"Were you this wet in the library when I said I'd fuck you even if someone walked in?"

A shudder.

"Or perhaps it was as I played with your tits?" He knew that he'd abandoned all pretence of being careful. He couldn't be sure that Draco had never spoken to her like this but considering what a bright witch she was, she'd put it together.

"Neither." She breathed. "I love the feel of your cock in my throat, fucking me until I can't breathe."

It seemed she had a submissive streak.

Lucius hovered over her, resting in the cradle of her thighs, and moved downward.

"What—"

He licked a stripe up her cunt, circling her clit with his tongue. Lucius hadn't planned on doing this, but he was certain the guilt might eat him alive if he didn't.

This witch tasted sublime.

She rocked against him in a wanton mess. Her fingers dug into his hair once more, and she pressed her cunt closer to his face. "Your fingers—_please!" _

Gods, the sound of her begging might have been the sweetest thing he'd ever heard.

Her thighs tighten around him.

Lucius sucks the sensitive nub, bringing it between his teeth so they _barely_ graze it, and she screamed.

In hindsight, now he could see how they forgot silencing charms. She was so fucking intoxicating that even he had lost his fucking mind.

Hermione wailed like a little whore. He suspected that she'd revel in that sort of dirty talk in the moment, but afterwards… he wasn't so sure he wanted to test his limits in case it all came crashing down.

Shivers wracked her body as she stared up at him, her eyes blown wide open. Her hair was crushed, utterly dishevelled, and her breasts shook with each heavy breath that left her. "You're not done, I hope," Granger whispered coyly.

"Absolutely not." Lucius grabbed her by the hips and carried her toward his desk. With a quick movement, he swiped his arm across it, sending everything to the floor. "I'm going to spank you." He told her, almost casually, as he bent her over his desk.

Lucius vanished the rest of her clothing. The sight of her bare was positively sinful.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Lucius asked, rubbing her arse.

It worked. She relaxed.

The sound of his hand smacking her arse filled the room, as did the desperate cry from her lips. "No, you don't." She gripped the edge of his desk. "But if you don't fuck me right now, I'll—"

Not one to leave a woman without pleasure, Lucius slammed into her. He buried himself inside of her cunt and watched her press herself impossibly close to him. Hissing under his breath at the tight feel of her, Lucius pulled nearly all of the way out before sliding into her once more.

She whimpered.

"What was that?"

"I said to fuck me harder." She ground out. "If I wanted _this_, I would have fucked your son."

He froze. It was akin to having cold water dumped over him. She—

_She knew. _

"There was no fantasy to fuck me in your office, though he wouldn't disagree." She continued wiggling her hips while fucking herself on his cock. "I just wanted to haunt you if you had me once. You spend so much time here." Her voice was saccharinely sweet. "Now you'll never be able to get anything done."

"Would you like me to fuck you, Miss Granger?" He rasped.

She laughed lightly. "If you have to ask what I want, maybe I read you wrong. I thought you were the type to _take_, to _dominate, _but—"

Lucius closed his hand around her throat, pleased by the stuttered breath that followed. He thrust into her roughly, causing the edge of his desk to dig into the tops of her thighs. "You're a bloody tease." He growled, using his other hand to pinch her nipple as he held her body at an angle by her throat.

She could breathe, of course, but only barely.

Given the way her cunt clenched around him, the witch had no complaints.

"I bet you enjoy parading my son around my home, dropping to your knees, and spreading your legs just for me to see, don't you?"

"You're just too easy to rile up." She shot back. "You've been watching me for months."

So, he had.

He felt her swallow.

"Draco casts silencing charms. I dismantle them usually because I want you to hear. I wanted you to watch. Wanted _this_." Her back arched again.

Lucius knew he'd fallen right into a trap, one that had no good ending. "You're mine."

She shivered, and he let go of her throat.

"You may be my daughter-in-law within a few months time, but when he's away—when he's fucking sleeping—I'm going to take your pretty, tight cunt for myself."

Hermione whined, and he knew she wasn't going to argue.

The end of his hour approached, and he felt his features begin to revert. Lucius slid out of her and turned her onto her back.

He'd wondered if her resolve would falter once she really saw who he was, but Hermione only pulled him back to her. "You're bigger." She whispered against his lips.

He smirked.

"He won't be back for days." She continued. "If you can convince your wife to visit her sister…" Hermione lifted her head. "I'll let you fuck me in all of the places your son has."

He had every intention of doing that, and more.

Lucius rested her legs over his shoulders before driving into her.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she gripped his forearms until he pinned them over her head. "Yes—_yes! Fuck, Lucius, harder!" _

Her cunt spasmed around him.

Shrieking his name, his witch was an indescribable mess below him as she shattered. Her nails cut into his forearms as he released her.

He imagined she'd run after.

Instead, she sank to her knees and slid her tongue up the length of his cock, licking the taste of her off. "Where will you take me first?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed. His cock was already stirring as she reached between her thighs to play with herself. "Your bed, of course."

Unsurprisingly, she looked utterly delighted.

* * *

**This was quite a shift from my norm, but there are a lot of rare pairs I want to write, so here I am. If you enjoyed it, let me know here or talk to me in my ask box on tumblr at mrsren96. **


End file.
